Love Lost
by MemphisMoney MM
Summary: Serena came home late and her dad exploded? Did he kick her out? Where will she go? How will she live? What will happen to Serena? Will she beable to save everyone in the condition she's in from a new enemy's attack.
1. Interlude

LOVE LOST BY MICHESSIAH  
INTERLUDE  
A short blond haired girl walked into her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed. She was in tears. She cried so hard that her mother came into the room and sat beside her. She had heard everything that had happened with her husband and daughter.Flashback It all started because Serena had been late comming home. Instead of her mother waiting for her it had been her father, and he was worried and angry. As soon as Kenji saw his daughter, relief filled his eyes then, he started yelling. "Serena Usagi Tsukino, what took you so long coming home. You had me and your mother worried sick. If you can't follow the rules of the house then get out. You have until tommorrow night!"End of flashback "Serena, i'm sorry that your father yelled at you but, he is right. If your going to keep comming into this house late you have to move out. You havve until tommorrow night sweatheart." "Theirs no need Mom" I'll leave today." With a sniffle, Serena got up and started packing. Ellen silently walked to the door then asked, " Where will you go?" "What do you care?" "Serena I'm still your mother." "Yeah, well not in my eyes your not. Do all parents disown their children?" "Serena..." "Save it!" Unknown to any of them Sammy had been listening at the door. He started to cry when he heard that Serena was leaving. Ellen walked by him in tears. She did not realise that he had been there. When Serena was done packing she walked out of the house and didn't say anything to anyone.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

LOVE LOST

Chapter 1Serena sat on a bench out side the closed arcade. She had been crying and her eyes were all puffy. She didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do. A fresh batch of tears filled her eyes. She picked up her suitcases and wondered to the park. She had decided that she was going to sleep on a bench tonight and figure something out tomorrow. She got ready to settle in when she heard familiar voices coming her way. She sat up and looked around. When she saw a familiar red bow and blond hair she panicked. She didn't want her friends to know that she got kicked out after fighting a youma. At least that's what her friends would think. No one but Darien knew where Serena was after the battle last night.

Serena scrambled to hide her suitcases. As Serena hid the last one Mina noticed Serena. "Hay Serena!" When the rest of the girls saw Serena they rerouted their course and walked to her. When they got close Lita asked, "Have you been crying?" Serena lowered her head and nodded. She figured that she might as well tell her best friends before they found out from somebody else. "Yeah I have." "Why?" Amy asked. Serena eyes welled up with tears again. "My dad kicked me out." "Were you late again?" "Yeah, but only a little late. I don't know what happened you guys he just exploded. Serena sniffled. "My mom didn't stop him either. He gave me until tomorrow but I told him I'd leave today and here I am. "Serena, lets go back to the temple and call Darien, Ok?" Serena agreed and they gathered her hidden suitcases and headed in the direction of the temple.Darien was in bed having a peaceful dream when it was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello." "Darien It's Raye." "RAYE DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" "Calm down, Darien. I'm sorry if I woke you but it's about Sere..." "Is she alright? Did something happen?" "Yeah she's alright. She got kicked out of her house today. She wants to know if you would come to the temple." "Know?" "Yes KNOW what did you think she wanted you to come on Christmas?" Darien sighed "I'll be right over drama queen." "Okay, and DON'T CALL ME DRAMA QUEEN." Darien laughed. "Alright pyro see you in a bit." Darien hung up the phone, laughing, as Raye screeched at her nickname.Raye went bitter as she hung up the phone mumbling "Pyro, the nerve of that guy", under her breathe. Raye walked into the living room to see Serena fast asleep on the sofa, Amy reading a geography book, Mina flipping through the channels on the TV, and Lita no where to be found. "Where is Lita?" "Where else? She's in the kitchen." "When did she go in there and when did Serena fall asleep?" "Lita went into the kitchen about ten minutes ago and Serena's been asleep for five. Is Darien coming?" "Yeah he should be here in a bit."

Twenty minutes later, Darien walked through the door. When he walked into the living room and didn't see anyone he wondered around calling their names. "Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena!" Raye came out of a nearby room and shushed him. Then whispered, "Serena's asleep. You wouldn't want to wake her would you?" When Darien shook his head Raye led him into the room. What they saw surprised them. Raye had only left two seconds ago and Lita, Amy, and Mina was asleep next to Serena. Raye laughed and whispered, "I guess caring Serena put them to sleep." "What do you mean? Why were you caring her?" "Relax, Cape Boy. Serena fell asleep on the couch. Amy suggested that we carry her to one of the rooms and lay her down. It took all of us to carry her. Man she's heavy." (Author: Can you imagine the four of them caring Serena and still straining. Sorry I just wanted you to imagine. Back to the story.) After a few more minutes of whispering, Raye and Darien decided to go to bed for the night. Darien woke Amy and Mina and led then to the rooms Raye had prepared for then, and Raye woke Lita and did the same. When the girls were settled in, Darien walked back to Serena's room, pulled her close and fell asleep with her in his arms.To be Continued

Author: Sorry about chapter 1. That was my very first time posting a Fanfict and it's my 1st fanfict that isn't a play. Please bear with me. I hope you like the story so far and I hope that you will continue to R&R. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

LOVE LOST  
Chapter 2

Author's note: I Just want to take the time to say. I do not own Sailor moon but I love to write about it. I use the same character but my own material. As I say, I hope you enjoyed and continue to the story. Here it is chapter 2.

It was eight-thirty when Serena awoke feeling warm. The first thing she noticed was that there was a fimilar sent in the air and then she felt a pair of arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Darien's sweat face. She smiled and looked at him but grew sad as she remembered what happened yesterday. Serena gently prided his arms off from around her waist and got up. She walked to the backyard of the Cherry Hill temple and sat by the fortune tree. (Is that right?) There she began to cry.

Rini, who had been over at a friends house, came home. When she walked in the door the scene she saw shocked her. Ellen and Sammy were crying. Kenji just kept talking. He was saying that they were better off without Serena there. rini gasped when she heard that. "Where is Serena?" Everyone in the room jumped. No one noticed Rini standing at the threshold of the door to the living room. "Rini, when did you get in?" Mr. Tsukino asked. "Just now. where's Serena?" Sammy got up and walked out of the room. "Did something happen to Serena." "Come here, Sweatheart." When Rini walked to Ellen, Ellen pulled Rini into her lap. "Rini, Serena left yesterday. If you were home you would have known." Where did she go? When is she coming back?" Kenji started to shout. "She is not comming back as long as I'm alive!" Rini cringed at the fury in his eyes, tears welling up in her own. "Auntie Ellen, do you know where she is?" "No I don't" Rini climbed down from her Aunt's lap And looked at her. Then she understood why Kenji was mad and why Ellen was crying. "You kicked her out Uncle Kenji didn't you?" A tear falling from her eyes and onto the carpet. When Kenji noded she turned to Ellen. "And You let him." Ellen bowed her head. "Why? Why did you kick her out?" "She was late again. I Told her if she couldn't follow the rules of the house then she had to leave. She chose to leave early. I gave her until tonight." " I would have left too. To know that my own parents wont exept me just because I was late. I would have left to." Rini started to walk to the door."Where do you think your going, young lady?" "I'm going to find Serena. Oh, and don't expect me to come back. Sammy ran into the room with four suit cases. "Hear you go Rini these to are yours." He pointed to the pink bags. "How did you know." Because I'm leaving too. If they kicked Serena out for being late, when will I be next." "No Sammy you and Rini aren't going any where!" Ellen screamed. She got up and brabe their suit cases, but Rini Tared into her. Auntie Ellen, You will not stop me from finding Serena! I'm going with or without my suitcase." With that, Rini ran out of the house.

"Serena! Serena!" It was now noon and Serena was missing. "Did you find her Amy?" "No, Darien. Did anyone check the back yard?" "I'll do it." Sure enough when Mina got there she found Serena asleep against the fortune tree. Serena help a fortune, even in sleep, as though for hope. Mina gently took it from her and read it. She smiled, and said, "Peice will come to you Serena. I FOUND HER!" All at once a herd of worried people came running into the yard. "Thank goodness." Darien leaned to pick Serena up when they heard a fimilar voice calling Serena's name. "Is that Rini?" Asked Raye. When they saw the Pink coned meatballs, Lita yelled for Rini to come over. Rini ran to them and started to cry when she saw Serena. Then she said in one breathe. "What happened to her. Is she alright? I've been looking everywhere for her? Has she been hear the hole time? When did she get here? I went to her parents house and they told me wht happened. I've been so worried? Is..." "Rini breathe." "It's a good thing you said something Darien, Rini's turning Purple." comented Raye. "Come on lets go inside." Darien lifted Serena as if she was made of feathers and the four girls sweat dropped. In union they stated "Show off!" Darien just smiled and Rini looked confused.

A youma poped out of the cave. It was Brown and gray with pirple pimples. It stood on four legs as if it was bowing. Its four arms were around a rock with acient markings on it. The creature spoke in the acient language and after awhile the cave began to crack in to. Soon a cat like woman emerged from the swirling black light and started to laugh. "I am free once agai n." As she and the youma disappered her laughter echoed through the cave as it crumbled.

To be Continued

Author's note: This is it. Be sure to look out for chapter 3. Hope you continue to R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Love Lost  
Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi everyone, I just wanted to tell you that every new character in this fanfict is mine. Hope you enjoy this story.

Again, Serena awoke. She knew it had to be late. In truth it was 4:30. Serena sat up and realised that, for once, she was alone. She didn't remember getting into the bed again so she thought she probably dreampt what she did. she got up and walked into the bathroom. when she freshened up she got dressed and wet to the Shrine Room where she knew the others would be. When they saw her, they were immedieatly at her side. "How do you feel, Serena?" "Tired, but I guess that normal for me, huh?" everyone laughed encluding Serena. "Where's Darien?" "He went to the..." "Arcade", Amy cut in when Mina couldn't finish the sentence. Serena didn't believe them but didn't push the issue. Amy frowned when she realised 10 minutes went by and they were still standing. She cleared her throught and waited for Everyone to look at her. When they did she said, "We've been standing here for 13 minutes know." She then lead everyone to the sitting area. Rini, who was asleep on the couch, jumped out of her sleep when she felt Mina and Lita sit carelessly beside her. When she saw Serena she squealed, "Your alright!", and threw herself at Serena. "Rini, when did you get here?" I got here a little after noon. I wanted to wake you to tell you but Amy and Darien made me stay out here." Serena just stared at Rini, taking in every detail of her soon to be daughter. Tears suddenly sprang to Serena's eyes. She tried to hide them but one escaped and rolled freely down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Ma-Serena?" Serena didn't notice the mix up in her name or that anyone was speakig to her. She did wipe the tears and just look blankly at everyone. "What?" She asked shakely when she realised that everyone was staring at her. "I asked you what was wrong, Serena." Rini said. "Nothing why." "First, you were crying. Second, you tried to hide it, and third, you cried silently. all thoughs things are unusual for you to do." Serena sighed shakly. She started to speak so soft that everyone could barly hear her. "Wouldn't you cry, too? Wouldn't you cry if your parents kicked you out and you had no place to go? Wouldn't you cry if you had no money or a job? Wouldn't you be afraid... Scared... Tired... Emotional?" "Serena..." "I know, Lita but think about it. If i didn't have you guys I'd be out on the street. I'd be all alone in the world." Tears started pouring out of Serena's eyes. She bowed her head and help Rini with all her might avoiding the eyes of her best friends. Everyone contemplated on what Serena had said but no one spoke. 

"Mistress, are we going to attack?" "Not yet. I want you to focus on gathering humans and brain washing them into becoming my minions. Collect and many as you can before night fall and you'll be greatly rewarded." "Yes, mistress." Greg, the gray youma with purple pimples, sat in the hall of the throne room. He had listened to everything his captin and new mistress was saying. He couldn't believe that she wanted humans to be her minions when droids and youma's were better. Captin Kendle, who had been talking to Nineales, the mistress,Entered the room. she ordered greg to collect as may youma's on the north side of town while Kada Mark, and herself checked the south east and west sided of town. Soon they were off to their assignments and Mistress Nineales was left alone.(Author's note: In case you were wondering Nineales is pronounced Nine ales. If drop the T in tales and say it with an A, Ales. NINEALES. Back to the story :)

When Darien walked into the temple the first thing he noticed was that it was quiet. He walked into the Shrine Room and saw everyone in deep thought. He cleared his throught to get everyone's attetion. Startled, everyone but Serena looked up to see Darien pointing to the special bag that they knew was for Serena. When everyone looked at her there hearts bursts. Serena sat there in tears, clenching her dress. She seemed to be in deep thought. Darien took a little box from the bag and hid it behind his back. Worried, he walked over and sat next to Serena. Mina, Who was closes to Serena besides Darien, taped her. Serena jumped and looked at Mina. Mina pointed to Darien and Serena looked at who she was pointing to. Serena smiled sadly when she looked at Darien but he held a ferm smile saying, "Serena I want to ask you 2 things, but you can't say any thing until I'm completly finished or od at you to annswer. Deal?" Serena noded thinking 'oh god. I hope I didn't do something else wrong.' "First I want to as you to come live with me. Will you?" Silent tears streamed down Serena's face. Darien noded for her to answer and she noded back quickly saying, "Yes of course I will". Darien smiled brightly but lowered his head. Serena knew he was trying his hardest to come up with the right words for something so she waited pationetly for him to speak. "Serena, I love you so much. I want you to be with me until the very end. I want to wake up to you every morning and gaze into your beautiful blue eyes. So all I have to say is will you marry me?" Not waiting for him to give her the go ahead, she threw herself into his arms and sobed. No words were needed to let darien know she ment yes. Darien pulled her back long enough to show her her engagemen ring. Tears of pain replaced by tears of joy as Darien gently slid the ring onto his loves finger.

Author's Note: And there you have it chapter 3 of Love Lost. I hope you enjoyed this because it will be the last story until I return from Christmas break. I'll see you all in '08. Don't forget to R&R. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nineales sat pacing in her room. She couldn't figure out why her minions hadn't returned with at least one human slave by now. She sat down in her thrown. Just as she got comfortable a blinding flash lite up the room. Nineales stood there in a daze as the captan of her minions delivered 2 twin girls, a man, a women, and three young boys. Each were cowering in fear. The women gathered enough courage to ask, "W-who are you and what do you want from us." Nineales smirked at looked at the Captan. "Good job, you are the first to deliver humans to me. Now I know that I have made a good choice in picking you as captan." "Thank you Mistress. Will you be needing anything else?" "Yes, See your other generals and report to me their status." "Yes, Mistress."

"Darien, why did you propose to hher so early?" Asked Raye when they were alone. "It's not early Raye. I Love Serena with all my heart and soul. Besides this way I know that she will never leave me." "what are you talking about Darien? Serena would never think about leaving you. Why are you so parinoid?" "I'm ot parinoid. I'm just making sure." Then out of no where a new voice answered for Raye's unspoken words. "You don't have to make sure." When both turned around Serena stated, "I'll love you and be with you as log as you'll have me." "How long have you been standing there, Meatball head?" "Long enough." Suddently, Serena's communicator started to beep. She pulled it out and opened it. Lita's face appeared as Sailor Jupiter. She didn't wait for Serena to say anything, she frantically called through the phone. "Where in the park across the street from the temple. There is one hellava youma here. He's collecting humans. We need help or..." The line went blank. Serena looked at Raye and Darien. It was clearly written on her face that she was not in the mood for this. Darien, seeing her face expression, decided to suggest Serena to stay at the temple, but Serena just shook her head and transformed, Raye and Darien following suit.

About three hours later, Sailor moon, Tuxcedo mask ans Sailor Mars arrive to a horrible seen. Sailors Jupiter and Venus were spread out near a concrete wall both seemingly unconscious. Sailor Mercury was trying to get a proper reading while being squeezed to death by the youma in question. Finally, mercury gave up her body went limb. Tears weld up in Serena's eyes at the sight of her hurt friends and immedieatly fired her attack three times at the youma. She didn't wait to give her speach and the youma never even new her name for he was destroyed before he got the chance to utter a word.

Capton, watched her 1st hand man get destroyed. She was going to act on it but thought other wise. It was best for her to report to Nineales and tell her what had happened and who had interfeired. She had no name for then so what would she call them? What would she say to her Mistress. She thought as she watched the six walk away from battle and yelling out a name. RINI!

To be Continued...

Author's note: Hi everyone. We've made it '08. Another year's gone by and so has another chapter hope you enjoyed this one and look for the next. By the way, I really am greatful for your reviews. You've gave a purpose to this 16 year old. Hope you continue to R&R.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hay i'm greatly sorry for not spell checking my story it won't happen again. No promises! Well enough on that, here's chapter 4.

Serena sat speachless as Amy, who was the first to recover and the worst to get hurt, bandaged everyone up. Serena was upset that she didn't get to her friends in time to help them. She felt guilty for being the one who always needed to be rescued and because of that she could never return the favor. Darien nudged her several times to get her attetion but she was to lost in thought to respond to his touch. When Darien saw that his love was deep in thought her lightly grapped her chin and turned it to face him. When their eyes met he lent in and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss lingered until Rini stated, "Yuck," Which made Darien and Serena brake appart and laugh. Serena laid her head on Darien's shoulder suddenly feeling tired. As she drifted off to sleep Rini cought her future mother's head and softly patted her future father. When Darien turned to look at Rini she pointed to Serena nad both smiled. Everyone else in the room unaware of the sleeping princess and the smile fon the prince's face.

"Nineales, Mistress, we have fpeople fighting against us. I don't know what they call themselves but the destroyed our youma." "What do you mean destroyed? Humans aren't powerful. they can't destroy any youma we have. You must have terminated Mark on your own. Why?" "No Mistress if I had terminated one of your minions I would hade to you and woud not have hid it." "Very well. It seems that we have enemy's I still need human minions so please take it in your best offer to destroy those "SPECIAL HUMANS" while you collect regular humans." Kada interupted. "I have a better idea. The "SPECIAL HUMANS" are still humans aren't they so all we have to do is capture them too." "Good idea,, Kada. nnext time tell your great idea to your captin and then I'll concider it." "I second that!" "Now we will use Kada's plan as faze 2. Make sure that if to can not destroy them, at least try to capture them." In union the three chorused, "Yes Mistress."

Darien had long since laid Serena down. he couldn't shhake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. he had slipped out of the crowded room any mad his way to the balcony. He sat and looked over head at the rising moon. Rini came out to the balcony and looked at Darien then decided that he probable wanted to be alone. She started to walk the way she had come when Darien started talking. "Technocally, that still spying, Rini." "I was not! I was woried about you, you seem distant." "I am in a way. Your mother always has me that way." "Future mother." Darien laughed. "Fine future mother." "i'm worried too Darien. I mean Serena isn't the easyest person to get along with but I notice things too." "Like what?" "I noticed that Serena closed her eyes and was asleep insteadly." "Yeah she does that a lot, so?" "Not when someone was hurt. Serena would be to busy crying. She fell asleep like she didn't have a care in the world." "Well sometimes, when you just can't keep your eyes open you have no other option but to fall asleep. Plus I'm sure that Serena was probably beating herself up about not getting to the others in time." "Yeah maybe your right." "Lets go inside munchkin." They turned to go inside not noticing the blinding light that bipassed them and disappeared in an instant.

To be Continued...

Author's note: Well hears chapter 5. I hope you injoyed the story so far but I'm a long way from the very end. I am however, disapointed that my story is not a good as I thought it would be and I am sorry for that. Hope you continue to R&R anyway. It will get better i Promise. Thank you and don't forget your smiles. Have a wonderful day.


	7. Chapter 6

Love Lost  
Chapter 5

Everyone thought it was weird that Serena didn't get up for breakfast. Lita had even brought her a plate. She didn't even budge when Rini jumped on the bed screaming from the to of her lungs. Then everyone realise that no one was hurt and realised what Serena must have did. "Why would she do that to herself," asked Mina after everyone came to the solution that Serena used the Silver Crystal. "You know Serena. She was probable upset because she didn't get to any of us in time", said Raye. "Yes and if you don't know Serena has no connsideration for her own life in reguards to us by know there's something wrong with you.", Stated Amy. A small moan came from the living room and everyone knew it was Serena. They nearly broke their necks trying to get to Serena and check on her. When they walked into the room they saw Serena with her palm pressed to her forehead. "Serena, Are you alright?" "I don't know." Amy reached out and touched Serena's forehead. She gasped and brought her hand back quickly. Serena, you're burning up!", She practically screamed. Amy pulled out her comunicator and scanned Serena." "What did you do last night, Serena." "I used the crystal to hheal you guys. then A weired light camee into the room. By then I was too tired to yell for anyone so I sat on the bed and watched it. At first it was just flying aroung the room then it must have noticed me watching it because it flew straight into me. I don't remember anything after that.", she said and sat back against the headboard. "Are you hungry Serena?", Asked Lita. "No I'm just tired. Really really tired." "Serena, I advise you get something to eat before you go back to sleep. If the negaverse attacks you will be powerless to help us being to wek and all.", Amy said. "O.k. Amy", Serena stated grogily. Lita immedieatly ran out the room to get something for serena to eat.

Nineales sat at the throne waiting impationately. Her servants had been gone over a day ago and had yet to come back with a human minion. She was furious. She tapped her hands impationately on the arm of the throne and waited. Suddenly, a orange light filled the room and Captain Kada came through with at least 3000 humans, all unconscious. "Here you are mistress. I hope that is enough." Nineales smiled. "That's great Kada. Again I know I have made the rigt choice in making you captain." "Thank you mistress."   
Serena was put to be due to the fever risinng every second. They couldn't Figure out what was wrong with her. And That Worried then.

To be continued

Author's note: Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R.


	8. Chapter 7

Love Lost  
Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hay everyone welcome back to the story. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about the misprinting. I just hope you understand the story so far. Please R&R. Back to the story.

"Get ready to attack! It's time we all made our presences known", stated a very delighted Nineales. "Nineales the light we sent out has reached its target", stated Captain Kada. "Good!", Nineales replied.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital", stated Rini. "No they'll ask to many questions. Besides what are we suppose to say, _oh a strange light flew into our best friend and we have no idea what it was", _said Mina. "Mina your a genius. Unoticed to anyone, Serena had came quietly into the room. When she started to speak, in the softest weakest voice, it startled everyone. "We can't go to the hospital. It's only been a week and I don't want to face my Mother or my Father," said serena wearily. "Serena you shouldn't be out of bed.", Amy said rushing to her side. "Relax Amy I'm fine. Besides there is a youma near the warehouse downtown." "How do you know that, Serena?", Asked Darien. "Luna P told me. That's why I'm not in bed." "Oh, your not fighting in the condition your in.",, Amy stated becomming alarmed. "Oh yeah, and who is going to stop me?", Serena asked clearly amused.

"Kada, clear the way. Make sure no one lives if there in your way.", Said Nineales "Yes, mistress!" Kada gathered up her threesome and headed out. When they left Nineales stated more to herself thn anyone. "Finally, this world and all it's inhabitants will belong to me." And she started laughing hysterically.

They arrived in downtown tokyo in lest then 5 minutes. When everyone saw the mess that 4 human like youma's made they cringed. Unconscious bodies layed everywhere. At the sight of them, Serena swayed. She couldn't believe that the negaverse fcould do so much damage in less then 15 minutes. "What happened here", asked LIta. Amy typed furiously on her computer to get Lita's answer. When she got it she sighed. "We are about to meet our new dark ruler", Amy said with a dark edge. As if on cue Nineales appeared on a floting thrown. She laught as She saw the Sailor scouts the griminced as she remembered them. Fury started to boil her blood and she couldn't take it any more. Nineales screamed, "You are going to pay for killing my mother." The scouts gasped for what they heard. Eachh looking at each other blankly trying to figure out what the new enemy was talking about.

To be Continued

Author's Note: Hay everybody I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. I'm sorry for changing the style wrting at the last minute. and to all who complained about not knowing whose talking, I hope you understand it know as I do. If you read carefully you might get it. I tried to change the incorrect words on the other chapters but I'm still a rookie. Hope to see you review and remember Be safe and smile.


End file.
